


Eden's Flowers

by Nymica_Anononous



Category: Cyborg 009 VS Devilman, Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Lady (Manga)
Genre: I'm rewriting this in a better way also this is old, Incest, M/M, Prototype story, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymica_Anononous/pseuds/Nymica_Anononous
Summary: Prototype story to another one I will write, just in case someone wonders- Finally God showed his true colors to Michael, finally Michael started to realize how sick his father is and spoke against his opinion. Eventually leaving heaven... And so... He seeked out for his brother Ryo Asuka who then took him in....... While the world is slowly ending.... The final fight between Satan and Devilman is up but in this very new Time Loop a little incident happens in between.





	Eden's Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I wrote this a while ago and meanwhile background info etc differs since that's inspired by an rp I have with my gf.  
The end is pretty much open and I think I won't continue on this.

Now Michael was grooming his golden angel wings while he sat on a large bed in the mansion that once belonged to Professor Asuka.  
This mansion was the place Satan still used to live in. And Michael quite demanded some of the space. But it was lovely. The fallen angel didn't mind it. In those times of despair, he brought some light into the darkness.  
At the moment Satan preferred his human body that went by the name 'Ryo Asuka'. It was easier to move around in buildings like that. It was more comfy. Yet Michael on the other hand preferred to keep his angel form. It was quite an inconvenience to stay clean, fed and sleep in a human body. He rather despised all of this.  
And Satan didn't care since Michael looked beautiful the way he was. With his hair being lighter than his. His eyes sparkling green like gemstones. Their faces sure were one and the same for being twins but Satan was sure, there was a difference in the contours of his. Something that was just Michael's. He was pretty. But they were twins. And Satan used to be God's prettiest angel. So of course, Michael was. He was built after Satan's image.

With a sigh, the blonde angel in human appearance leaned against the doorway and looked at his brother who was grooming his pretty wings, while looking so graceful like a swan. Maybe Michael was the swan princess.  
This thought made Satan chuckle. It caught Michael's attention.

"Brother!" he looked up with his green eyes and continued to run his fingers through those feathers of his.  
Satan crossed his arms and frowned slightly "make sure to have those wings disappear if you still won't take a human body" he mumbled, trying to wield himself out of his own gaze upon him. "I mean.... This house isn't made for twelve wings with a large span" of course Michael knew. And Michael did this anyway. So the former Archangel stared at him confused "... I do this?"  
Satan then stepped forward and sat down next to him "eh, in other news... There is something I need to ask you" he sounded serious.  
By that Michael let go of his wings and had them disappear just as demanded. "what is it?" he seemed even more confused now.  
Satan looked into his green eyes. It was as if he looked into Eden itself. They were inhumanly green and sparkled. Yellow flowers blooming inside this green jungle. And there it was. Something that was still holy. Connected to a divine creature that ruled the angels. The chains, which Satan wanted to break so bad.  
"you still have faith in our father. Do you believe he recovers? Michael... He won't.... He won't take you back. He is falling" he said with a calm voice. Was he concerned over his brother or was this all just fake for his entertainment. At this point even Satan was not sure.  
"That... Lucifer..."  
"don't call me that, how many times do I have to tell you?! " Satan snipped in rather harsh. He hated the name given by the God who abused him so much and proceeded to abuse Michael and all their other siblings, while using them like soulless marionettes. How many lives did their father make Michael erase?  
This angel here was a true killing machine who lead so many souls into despair. More than Satan ever did.  
"but Luci-"  
"I said don't call me that" he hissed again  
"Sata-"  
"No" his expression was strict. So strict Michael couldn't read it.  
"call me Ryo..." he proceeded quietly and looked aside. The name he called him. Satan held this name dear. It was of very huge value to him.  
Michael tilted his head a little and reached out with his hand to caress his twin's cheek.  
"Rio"  
And now the blonde busted into a laughter "No that is not how you spell it" at the same time he appreciated Michael's touch. His soft and warm hand on his cheek. He couldn't help it and put his own hand on his.  
"It's" R-Y-O" he tried to explain to his brother who immensely struggled with the Japanese language. After all, he was not the angel of language, not the angel to handle this well. Currently they actually were using the enocchian language to talk to each other.  
Satan, Ryo didn't use it for so long. He felt like he quite forgot some grammar points. But it seemed to still work out well.  
Michael sighed and tried to spell again. Now it sounded even weirder. As if he was trying to put an English accent to it. He figured he didn't get it and in desperate manner, he put his hand off of his brother's cheek.  
But then he huffed and crossed his arms as he tried to pick up what Ryo was actually trying to discuss. ".... Lucifer this is pointless... Anyway... I know... I know father won't take me back... But... Maybe... I can't truly believe... You were right about him all along... I... I don't know what to feel... What to think even...."  
The other male just hissed again at the name he hated so much but let it pass while he heard out what Michael had to say. "Just forget this tyrant God and stay here with me and reclaim the planet earth." Ryo responded with a huff but looked down. He understood his pain. He really did that.  
"Michael see.... You don't need him. You are free now. A free creature. You can do whatever you want. Isn't this better?"  
His blue eyes pierced through the angel's green eyes. Their gazes met each other and remained like that for several silent moments.  
The former archangel knew. Ryo was right. But deep down he still felt connected. It was his loyalty that wasn't so easy to break. His love for their father, the hope he didn't want to give up.  
And Ryo could see that.  
"you are so pure...so pure..." he whispered. He figured out his chains wouldn't break unless his pureness would get tainted, his world shaken upside down, he needed to touch sin to break lose completely.  
Killing wouldn't do the deal as Ryo figured. Michael already did that multiple times.  
It needed to be something he didn't know. Something new to him. Something of great value.  
Ryo had to think it through. He wouldn't just do that. He loved his brother. He always did. This was something he noticed during the past days. All the misunderstandings before, he grudge he thought to harbour against his twin. It was a lie which he told himself in order to make it easier to bear. And Michael surely had been lulled in by their father. The fact he seeked out for Ryo showed he did care for the fallen angel. From his heart. It charmed Ryo.  
Was this allowed to have feels like that for his twin? An attraction like that? He wanted Michael close. He was sure it wasn't his own desperation for his love interest growing hatred towards the fallen angel. He was sure he didn't try to take it out on his twin if he would do that. And he was sure he didn't try to replace this man with Michael.  
His plan. The way he would taint him, it wouldn't be an act of domination. Nor sheer entertainment. It would be from his heart, it was genuine.  
He would free Michael. With his permission solemnly.  
And if that permission wouldn't be given. He would find other ways to break him free.  
Somehow... Somehow he wanted to save him. Michael was easy to believe the wrong things, easy to be corrupted. He wanted him to change that. To become independent. His very own person able to do what he needed and wanted himself. Free of control.  
Ryo was sad. He was truly sad his brother got ruined like that by their father's mental abuse and he was sure it wasn't only mental. Michael always showed this weird affection and this blind unhealthy loyalty to him.  
He was brainwashed. At the least until recently. He seemed to finally grow his own opinions, to question things, now where their father finally showed his true self.  
If Ryo couldn't safe his loved one. If he had to fight him. At the least, he wanted to safe his brother.

For a while the two of them just sat there, looking at each other. The air was filled with a smooth breeze of intimacy. Ryo felt very comfortable in his brother’s presence. And it was not only Ryo. Michael too felt the connection to his twin.  
Eventually Ryo leaned in “Michael.... Can I try something?....” Michael’s elfin ears perked up in curiosity at Ryo’s question. “... I think so”  
The blue eyed man’s heart skipped a beat at the response. He felt a little heated from excitement. Because he willed in to let him try something. Why did he feel so excited? Was this really just to break him?  
“Michael...you need to tell me if the thing I will try makes you feel uncomfortable. Please tell me.” He looked at his twin almost desperate and begging.  
Michael nodded. “I will voice my opinion if so” the Angel said with firm and confident voice.  
“Alright...” Ryo said within a sigh.

He leaned in more to his brother, carefully he rested his hand on Michael’s cheek that felt soft, dainty and breakable just like porcelain. Michael generally looked as graceful and beautiful like doll right now. His lips seemed so glossy and rose... His eyes so beautiful in soft red little shadows... It was as if he wore makeup but. This was his true skin.....  
It shuddered down Ryo’s spine.  
Those green eyes looked at him so confused, so curious, so full of expectation.

And then...  
And then Ryo just did it.

He kissed him.  
On the lips.  
Softly.

Michael tasted good.... It was indescribable... Heavenly.... Oh. Oh... His heart raced. He felt butterflies. He felt connected.

How did Michael feel?

He just looked confused. His eyes were questioning his brother but he never rejected. He let it happen!

After a few moments more Ryo pulled away. A big blush brushed his cheeks. Michael licked his own lips. He seemed so confused. His headwings curled up.  
Ryo felt terrible.... He didn’t like it probably....  
Then Michael rose his voice.  
And in a soft angelic sound he spoke.  
“Brother.... I feel.... I feel.... Enlightened....my heart... It hurts but it feels good..... My stomach feels... So.... Excited? I feel like I’m breaking but... It’s not in bad sense. Not at all.... I feel... Happy... Relieved.... What is it?”

Ryo was surprised at his response.  
That was, in other words the same as he felt.  
That was.... Love.... Affection... Attraction.... Desire

Ryo leaned back, let himself fall down backwards into the bed.  
“You are free now...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. If you read my other story feel free to forget this as I am basically rewriting this a different way


End file.
